L'abîme
by Radio Jas
Summary: Shinigamis, Arrancars, Vizards. Leur seul point commun: ils ont enduré la mort avant d'être ceux que nous connaissons. Époques et lieux différents, voici un recueil d'OS relatant cet épisode de leur existence. Parce que la mort n'est que le commencement.
1. Traqué

_Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je ne me fais pas de fric avec cette fic, ect..._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Hivers 1863:_

Il courait.

Il courait à en perdre haleine.

Il courait pied nus dans la neige, insensible au froid qui lui brulait la peau, à la douleur qui lui déchirait les jambes, à l'air trop vif qui lui incendiait les poumons; insensible à son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Sans penser à rien d'autre, sinon à fuir. Le jeune garçon trébucha une nouvelle fois et s'effondra dans la poudreuse. À moitié assommé, il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, le visage enfoui dans la neige. Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il était épuisé. Cela faisait des heures. Des heures qu'il était sortit chercher du bois. Des heures qu'il s'était perdu dans cette forêt où chaque _foutu_ arbre se ressemblait. Et surtout, ça lui semblait faire des heures qu'une meute de loups avait lancé la chasse. Cet hivers était le plus rude qu'ils aient connu, et les bêtes comme les hommes étaient affamés.

Un hurlement le sortit de sa léthargie et, reprenant brusquement conscience, son esprit fut assailli par une nouvelle vague de terreur; l'enfant se releva d'un bond et se remit à courir. Un instant il cru voir une silhouette noire entre les arbres, et, alors qu'il avait cru que toutes forces l'avaient abandonnée, ses jambes accélérèrent et sa foulée s'allongea. Vite, plus vite. L'air glacial lui giflait le visage, les branches fines lui lacéraient les bras et les jambes, des larmes brulantes brouillaient sa vision, et il continuait de courir, terrorisé, incapable d'occulter de son esprit les hurlements qui se rapprochaient et le piétinement nerveux et beaucoup trop rapide des pattes agiles des loups, quelque part autours de lui.

Son esprit brouillé par la terreur, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il quitta l'orée des arbres. Il continua sa course désespérée, n'entendant pas les fins craquement qui se produisaient à chacune de ses foulées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que les piétinements nerveux des loups avaient cessés, qu'il osa enfin ralentir la cadence, et, finalement, s'arrêter.

Alors, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration sifflante, son cœur battant si vite, si fort qu'il avait l'air de vouloir jaillir de sa cage thoracique, l'enfant jeta un regard bleu acéré par l'adrénaline par dessus son épaule.

Ils étaient là, à une dizaine de mètres: une quinzaine de loups, essoufflés eux aussi, qui semblaient hésiter entre quitter l'orée des bois et le suivre, ou faire demi-tour. Tendu comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement de ses poursuivants, le jeune garçon observa pendant de longues secondes les loups qui hésitèrent, puis, un à un, qui firent demi-tout et disparurent dans les bois.

Alors l'enfant mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Il était sauvé. Sauvé! La terreur s'envola brusquement de ses épaules, et une incroyable vague soulagement le submergea, à un tel point qu'il éclata de rire, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser de bonheur et qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux, écrasé par le poids du bonheur d'être en vie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la glace du lac gelé se brisa sous son poids et qu'il fut engloutit par les eaux, que sa respiration se coupa sous le choc, qu'il eut l'impression d'être transpercé par de millions de lames de glace, et que plus jamais il ne ressentirait la chaleur;

Oui, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Ichimaru Gin réalisa avec horreur qu'il allait mourir.

À vot' bon coeur, m'sieurs dames! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir! :)


	2. Seules

**Hello :)**

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long ^^**

_Hivers 1850_

Mademoiselle! Vous êtes sure que ça ira?

La jeune fille se retourna et offrit un sourire rassurant à l'homme qui, penché au dessus de son chariot, la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle eut un sourire rassurant. Brave homme.

Le village n'est pas loin d'ici, ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Comme vous voudrez... Mais faites attention: on a vus des troupes armées dans les environs, et avec votre enfant...

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompa. Devinant qu'il abordait un point sensible, il s'empressa de conclure la conversation.

Bien, j'ai encore du chemin à faire. Bonne chance, et... (il se stoppa quelques secondes, le regard figé sur le paquet enveloppé par un linge que serrait la jeune fille entre ses bras fins) …mes félicitations.

Merci, merci pour votre aide, murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner et de s'enfoncer dans les arbres.

L'homme observa la fine silhouette s'éloigner et disparaître dans la foret enneigée. Si frêle, si jeune et semblant déjà porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules... La vie ici était dure, et il était conscient de lui avoir probablement sauvé la vie en lui proposant de la conduire avec son chariot. Cette gamine serait sûrement morte en route, de faim, de froid, d'épuisement, ou pire... Il se força à détourner le regard, se concentra sur son attelage, et repris la route.

***oOo***

Elle y était presque. Dès qu'elle aurait dépassé l'orée des arbres, elle aurait regagné le village, et alors tout irai bien, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Elle serait avec les siens, ils la protègeraient, s'occuperait de cet enfant dont elle n'avait jamais voulu la responsabilité, et tout irait bien. Ils organiseraient des funérailles pour leur mère, morte en donnant la vie, une semaine plus tôt. À cette pensée le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle n'avait pu ramener son corps; elle avait été incinérée comme un animal, ses cendres dispersées elle ne savait où. Des larmes brulantes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et elle s'étonna de pouvoir encore pleurer.

La jeune fille enjamba un ruisseau, à présent gelé, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en même temps qu'un fin sourire soulagé se peignit sur son visage. Plus que quelques mètres... Et alors tout s'arrangerait.

Tout irait bien.

L'adolescente dépassa l'orée des arbres et déboucha sur ce qu'elle savait être son village adoré. Releva la tête, heureuse. Et se figea.

L'odeur était écœurante. Les cadavres s'empilaient dans la cour, leurs blessures béantes illuminées par la lueur des flammes, donnant l'impression qu'elles bougeaient sur les corps désarticulés des hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards qui pourrissaient là. Leurs visages déchiquetés par les corbeaux les rendaient méconnaissable, leurs têtes n'étant plus qu'un immonde amas de chairs sanguinolentes, noires et putrides. D'autres, qui avaient été brulés vif avant d'êtres jetés dans le gigantesque charnier, avaient les membres littéralement liquéfiés, d'où l'ont voyait les os craquelés entre les muscles atrophiés et les tendons noircis.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient écarquillés devant tel spectacle, et sa main, par automatisme, s'était porté devant le visage du bébé qu'elle portait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser échapper le sanglot qui formait une boule dans sa gorge, serrant convulsivement sa jeune sœur contre sa poitrine. Ses jambes tremblèrent, et elle s'adossa contre l'arbre derrière lequel elle se tenait, les épaules voutées. Puis elle finit par s'assoir dans la neige, et elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler.

Tout le village avait été purement et simplement massacré. Massacré, sans sommation. Sans pitié.

Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers les cadavres en décomposition, elle ne vit que des taches de couleur floues, brouillées par les larmes brulantes qui dévalaient la pente de ses joues. Jaunes et dansantes pour les flammes qui léchaient le bras noir de ce qui avait dû être un enfant. Grandes, noires et mouvantes pour les corbeaux qui volaient de cadavres en cadavres. Rouge, pour la chair fraichement arraché par les charognard. Brun rougeâtre, pour le sang coagulé qui imprégnait la terre. Rouge. Pour la neige. Rouge. Partout. Rouge. Assez. Assez!

Elles étaient seules, seules dans cette neige imprégnée du sang de ceux qu'elle avait aimée. à présent, elles étaient condamnées.

Alors, effondrée dans la neige carmine, sa petite sœur dans les bras, Hisana hurla.

Et son hurlement désespéré résonna dans la forêt enneigée.

Fort.

Et longtemps.

**Review! =3**


	3. Folie meurtrière

_**Bon, je voie que malgres le contexte un peu "tragique" de ce recueil, il semble plaire. Je suis contente! ^^ Merci pour vos review, ça me touche énormément :) Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Surtout, si vous avez des idées de mort pour certains persos, n'hésitez pas (évidemment je ne pourrais pas faire la mort des nobles originaires du soul society comme Byakuya)**_

_**Bonne lecture =3**_

_**Les persos de bleach ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-été 1756- _

_Il riait. _

Il riait d'un rire fort, tonitruant, monstrueux.

Il riait en pataugeant dans le sang, chacun de ses pas projetant des éclaboussures pourpres sur la terre, sur ses vêtements, sur les joues du cadavre à ses pieds, partout. La place publique était teintée de rouge sale se melant à la poussiere et imbibant la terre.

_Il riait si fort, si fort..._

L'homme à terre, au seuil de la mort, trouva la force de cligner des paupières, avec une lenteur extrême. Le monde des vivant s'éloignait... La foule qui faisait un cercle autours de la place publique, la douleur, le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, la pierre froide et poisseuse sous sa joue, ce regard ambré qui le fixait avec horreur, tout ça lui semblait loin, loin, loin... Il voulait retarder le moment ou sa vue le quitterait. Il voulait la voir une dernière fois. Ce regard, ses yeux... Les mêmes que les siens... ses iris ambrés si particuliers... Elle... Est-ce qu'elle pleurait? L'homme tenta un sourire vers sa fille, fluette silhouette blonde dans la foule, souhaitant lui communiquer tout son amour et s'excuser de l'abandonner ainsi. Il voulu tendre le bras vers elle. Mais ne put que bouger la main maladroitement. Sa fille. Sa fille adorée...

_Il riait toujours, toujours, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter..._

La fillette ne vit qu'à peine le guerrier faire un geste vif et puissant de son épée.

Ce n'est que lorsque la tête de son père se détacha brusquement de son corps et roula à ses pieds, puis qu'elle croisa son regard voilé et son sourire qui semblait s'excuser, qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. _Elle ne comprenait pas_. Son père n'était-il pas... _là-bas_...? Son regard vide se porta sur le corps décapité, à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Alors elle comprit. _Non. Non. __**NON**__!_

Quelque chose en elle, comme un barrage, se brisa soudainement à cette vision. Elle se sentit alors envahie par _une rage_ qui lui brula la gorge, elle en ressentit son goût métallique contre son palais, _un goût de sang_, et elle fixait le corps décapité, le flot de sang intarissable qui jaillissait du trou béant dans son corps. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il y avait juste cette rivière de sang qui dégoulinait, poisseux. Rouge. Carmin, vermillon, écarlate selon les reflet. _**Malade de douleur**__. _La haine se mêla à la colère devenue fureur. _**Haineuse**_. Ce fut un tourbillon, un typhon de volonté de tuer, de _massacrer_ et de faire _jaillir le sang_ qui _explosa_ en elle. Son regard étincelant de rage sourde fut instinctivement attiré par un objet métallique, à quelques pas d'elle.

Un katana. Qui semblait luire d'un éclat rageur lui aussi.

Doucement, silencieusement, cachée par le corps tressautant de sanglots de sa mère, la fillette ramassa l'arme, fascinée par son éclat métallique, et resta quelques secondes à contempler son tranchant mortel qui réfléchissait la lumière du soleil. Puis elle releva le regard vers l'homme qui riait toujours. _Il_ n'avait rien remarqué, _personne_ n'avait remarqué l'effroyable séisme de haine pur qui avait retentit en elle.

_Il riait. __**Beaucoup trop fort. **_

Son rire. Son putain de rire. Elle voulait qu'il cesse. Elle voulait qu'il se termine en un gargouillement poisseux de sang, elle voulait voir son visage transporté de joie se tordre de douleur jusqu'à ce que la peau se déchire. Elle voulait le voir crever dans les plus atroces souffrances, lui déchirer les boyaux avec ses ongles et en répandre leur contenu au sol en même temps que des _litres et des litres de sang_. Elle voulait lui arracher les membres, briser ses os, lui crever les yeux, mais plus tard, pour qu'il ait _bien le temps_ de voir _son visage _alors qu'elle le mettrait _**en pièces!**_ Elle prendrait son temps, _tout son temps_, mais en prenant bien garde à le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. _Qu'il ai mal, mal à s'en déchirer la poitrine pour s'en arracher le cœur._ Qu'il _crève en __souffrant_ autant qu'elle _souffrait_ à ce moment là! Qu'il crève, qu'il crève, **QU'IL CREVE**!

Alors, folle de rage, la jeune Hiyori s'élança en hurlant vers son ennemi, la lame en avant. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner alerté par ses cris de rage. La lame glacée du katana plongea dans sa gorge comme dans du beurre, trancha les artères, brisa les cervicales et ressorti de l'autre côté avec un bruit de succion écœurant tant il était harmonieux, suivit d'un flot de sang et de débris de chair et d'os. Délicieux carnage...

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Hiyori s'acharna sur le cadavre en hurlant des propos incohérents entrecoupés de sanglots déchirants, plantant la lame dans son corps, encore et encore, déchiquetant la chair, faisant gicler le sang sur elle, sur la terre, sur les deux cadavres à ses pieds, partout.

Elle hurlait, pleurait, riait.

Rage sourde, douleur déchirante, joie immense.

Enlisée dans sa folie meurtrière, elle ne vit pas les hommes de celui qu'elle massacrait arriver en courant;

La seule chose dont elle se souvint, fut une douleur glaciale, vive, atroce, dans le dos. Une douleur déchirante qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Un filet carmin s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'affaissait. Ses lèvres qui souriaient. Doucement.

_Le rire... s'était arrêté. _

_

* * *

_

_**J'ai absolument adoré écrire ce chap! Une petite crise de folie bien gore comme je les aime... Je ne voyais pas Hiyori mourir d'une autre façon, elle qui a toujours été impulsive, et comme c'est ce trait de caractere qui provoque (spoil!) sa mort dans le manga... **_

_**à la prochaine! ^^**_


End file.
